Happy Ending
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: But that’s what a true happy ending meant…Some misery, some pain, but moments of love that were worth it all…


Happy Ending

He grabbed her thighs roughly and swung them around his waist. He took no time to notice the effect he had on her. The way she had gasped in surprise at the feel of his expert fingers on her now hot flesh, or how her breathing had now become ragged. No. He chose to ignore all these things. He wanted one thing. Her. And she could see that in his eyes. He wanted her there and now and he didn't seem to care who saw them. This made her a little uneasy. He had always been the more uncomfortable one when the topic of other people finding out was brought up. Perhaps he didn't care right now because she had been ignoring his advances and calls.

Served him right though..._The fucking prat..._

He then shoved her violently against the bookshelf. Breaking all her thoughts as the thick binding of the books dug into her back. His fingers entangled themselves in her wild honey brown locks and he pulled her head back forcefully. She grunted in protest. But he didn't give her anymore time to object to his savage ways. He immediately began planting hungry kisses down her exposed throat as if he was a vampire.

She glanced down at him only to notice him looking up at her with an intense gaze. She closed her eyes. She was trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn't forgive him yet. He didn't disserve a quick _"I trust you won't do it again now lets rutt!"_

_Hell, he hadn't even apologized yet!_

Oh but his kisses were_ so enticing_ as they now made their way down to her chest.

When had he gotten his hands up her shirt? She realized if this kept up she wouldn't say "No."

She slipped her hands through his silky blond hair, and down to his neck.

_"Draco."_ She almost seemed to breathe.

He didn't stop. Instead he seemed to test her as his tongue slid out to lick at her flesh. She moaned lightly and he smirked against her skin. She felt him grinning and became enraged that he thought he could get her to forgive him this quickly.

"Draco!"

He licked her again and grazed her creamy skin with his teeth.

_"Malfoy!"_ She snapped.

Odd how that his last name sounded so foreign to her, after she had been using it for more than six years.

_'Fuck. She's pissed.'_ Thought Draco as he pulled away from her enough to see her almond eyes.

"Bloody hell Hermione this better be good." He sneered.

"I don't know what you think your doing, especially since you made love to Parkinson Wednesday night...I'm not about to do anything with you." The glare in her eyes told him she was speaking the truth.

Draco rolled his steel colored eyes. He hadn't had her in three days and he was going mad. With the way he was going he thought he might end up in St. Mungo's by Monday and all she could think of to stop him was the fact that he had fucked Pansy two nights ago. And it wasn't even a good fuck.

He sighed, he had to calm her if satisfactory was going to be met tonight.

_"Pansy and I didn't make love."_ He stated the truth.

Hermione only shook her head, "I don't care. You still slept with her!" She glared daggers at him.

Draco smirked, "So that's what's really bugging you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You're jealous." He concluded.

She kept her glare, about to protest when he slipped his fingers in her panties. He grinned and began to stroke her with two of his fingers. She closed her eyes.

"I-I...I'm not j-jealous of her."

He then slipped a finger inside of her.

She gasped. "I-I...I'm not..."

He then nested another finger inside of her. She started to rock her hips, begging him to move his fingers inside of her.

"Lets get something straight Hermione," said Draco as he started to move his fingers out and back in again, slowly. "We started this..._Arrangement_ to..._Help_ each other." He shoved his fingers inside again. "It's not like we're in a _relationship_ or _anything_." He paused, waiting for her to thrust her hips again. Once she did he whispered lightly in her ear: "Hm...What do you want?" He asked, while he licked her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked him, dazed in everything that was going on.

"You." He said simply, eyes gleaming with lust. "But what do you want?" He nuzzled himself in the crook of her neck.

A million things came to her mind: Something like a naked Draco...Something old...Something new...Something borrowed...Something Blue...Something happy...Something simple...

"I want..." She started to form her thoughts into words.

"Yes?" Hummed Draco into her neck. "What do you want?" He pulled back to look at her.

His eyes were so numb. Before they were filled with lust. Now-no emotion. But he still smirked. Breath-takingly. Only it was more like a genuine smile. Almost as if he was happy.

"Happy..." She smiled and planted her lips on his, kissing him tenderly. Pulling away from his soft lips, she placed her forehead against his, and looked into his eyes.

_"I want a happy ending."_

Draco scowled and removed his hands from her.

"A what!?"

She looked confused, "A happy ending." Hermione put it simply.

"A happy ending?" Draco still wore his frown._ "A fucking happy ending!?"_ He raved as he unlatched her thighs from around his waist.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" She stood up straight on her legs that found the ground, and she stared at him in confusion.

"I can't give you that Granger."

She winced at the sound of her last name in the angry tone of his voice.

_"You want a good fuck-I can give you that. You want some family that lives in a house with a white fence and some happy fucking ending-go see Potter. He can give you that."_ With that Draco turned around and walked out. Out of the restricted section. Out of the library. Out of Hermione Granger's life.

And she suddenly felt _cold_.

Colder than she thought she'd feel.

She blinked repeatedly. Not understanding the situation. Draco Malfoy was such an odd person. So mysterious. One might think he's selfish...And he may be, but in bed he never was...He was more...Give, and take....

Everyone said he was horrible and evil...And he was when everyone was around. But when it was just the two of them...He wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. He enjoyed the reputation he had, and he'd never say a kind word to Harry or Ron...Or any other Gryffindor...But then again...She hadn't expected Draco to ever be nice to her.

And why should he? He was raised in the most god-awful Pureblood family. He was a death-eater in training. He loathed mudbloods with everything he had.

But there was more to Draco then just the obvious thoughts that everyone had.

But why was she the one to know this?

How had she gotten herself into this..._Arrangement with Draco Malfoy?_

Ah yes...He had accidentally realized she wasn't horribly ugly...He realized she was somewhat decent...He realized he couldn't do anything to her or with her...He realized he couldn't ignore her. He realized he'd wanted her(not love. No. This was just about sex).

And she wanted him.

She_ still_ wanted him. He had practically teased her to heaven, to only pull her back to hell. And she shouldn't have wanted him to finish what he was doing...But she did. Despite the fact that he had made love-No. He had used the term fucked. He said he hadn't made love to her. But despite the fact that it felt like he cheated on her..._She still wanted him..._

_When had she become so obsessed with Draco Malfoy?!_

Not that anyone could blame her.

He was voted best looking Quidditch player, a title he did in fact earn. Most intelligent Slytherin, a very truthful fact(not that there was much or any competition). He was head boy, and he took his job seriousily...Most of the time. He was voted best looking boy, now this is where many had to disagree. Some said Harry...Some said Draco. Hermione said...

_Draco..._

Now why should she go have a fucking happy ending with Harry when she loved Draco!?

And she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Love._

_Loved._

_Draco._

_Love Draco._

_Loved Draco...?_

_Did she love Draco Malfoy?_

No she couldn't. That went against the agreement the two of them had set. That went against Harry and Ron's rules. That went against every law the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' had. That went against the rules Draco had.

He kept his end of the bargain. He hadn't falling in love with her. He wasn't going to fall in love with her.

_"I can't give you that Granger. You want a good fuck-I can give you that. You want some family that lives in a house with a white fence and some happy fucking ending-go see Potter. He can give you that."_

That's why he couldn't give her a happy ending. Because he didn't love her. He couldn't love her. Even if he did they couldn't have a happy ending together. No one would allow it. Not the Gryffindors, not the Slytherins, not Draco's family, not the death eaters, and the good side would just always question Draco's motives...There could be no happy ending. There would be no happy ending.

And Hermione felt herself choke back tears.

_That wasn't fair._

Why couldn't she have a happy ending with someone she loved?

_"Because things like that don't always happen."_ She heard Harry's voice ring inside her head. He himself was proof that you don't always get a happy ending with the ones you love. He never even knew his own parents due to this cruel and injustice truth.

_"I can't give you that Granger. You want a good fuck-I can give y__ou that. You want some family that lives in a house with a white fence and some happy fucking ending-go see Potter. He can give you that."_

He sounded so sad, so angry and so jealous. _Was he jealous?_

N-no. He couldn't be. He didn't like her.

_"What do you want?" She had asked him._

_"You." He had said simply._

Hermione looked at her surroundings. She was in the dungeon chambers where all the Slytherins' lived.

_When had she made her way down here?_

She was so lost in thought, she hadn't realized where her head was taking her. But she should have known. Draco Malfoy's room was calling to her like snake charmer calls for a snake. Oh how this situation was so much like that.

But could she go see him? Could she bed him? Knowing things could never be the happy ending she so very much needed?

It was an obvious path: Love, or a happy ending?

Both were not possible with Draco Malfoy. So it all came down to a choice. Live with the love and the misery...Or live with no love and some twisted kind of happiness...A false kind of happiness...

Her heart beat skipped a beat, already knowing the answer. She could hear her heart fluttering in her ears.

The ebony door swung open, and there stood her solution, with white blond hair, silver eyes, and a look of astonishment plastered to luscious pale lips.

Yes that was the solution to her problem. Why shouldn't she not be with him just because things wouldn't be a total picture perfect, happy ending? Lily Potter had married James Potter out of love even though she probably knew they wouldn't have a full happy ending.

So why should Hermione focus so much on the happy ending at the end of her life? Why couldn't she focus on the happy ending for now, in the present?

_"Hermione..."_ His lips uttered, breaking her thoughts.

She glimpsed at his eyes. He looked so nervous, almost like he was eleven again.

"What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to tell him all she had been thinking, but no words would come out. She couldn't tell him she was in love with him. He would tell her to leave the dungeon if he knew she had broken the ground rules they had set up. She wet her lips trying to think of what to say.

_Why was it so hard to talk to Draco Malfoy?_

_Because she wasn't trying to insult him anymore..._

"I-I...Uh..."

It was bluntly obvious she couldn't form coherent sentences.

"How'd you get down here without getting caught?"

Good old Draco Malfoy...Always straight to the point...Unlike her right now...

"Secret passage you showed me." She found herself replying.

He blinked, absorbing the information, and then his facial features seemed to twist into a look of annoyance and disapproval.

"And your reason for being down here would be what? Come to tell me how much _Potter_ likes the idea of having a _happy ending with you?"_ His voice seeped with sarcasm.

Hermione shook her head, "The last person I saw, was you."

He looked at her like he didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Why?" He was unsure of why he even asked her. The word just spilled out of his mouth like bad pumpkin juice.

She gazed at him as if he was the most complicated thing in the world.

And he very well may have been.

"I don't want to see anyone else right now. None of them can solve my problem but you." She was telling the truth.

He studied her, dissecting her with his cold eyes. He wanted to ask "why" again, and she knew it. It was written all over his face, and the word oozed from his eyes like tears do from a Phoenix. For the first time ever, Draco Malfoy was completely readable.

"Potter too dumb to help out?"

_So he didn't ask why..._

She shook her head again, "No. This is between you and me." She slipped her arms up around his neck to prove she was serious.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "What of your _happy ending_?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she traced her index finger along Draco's lips.

_"What of it?"_

He narrowed his eyes, "Why the sudden change of...Mind? Or should I say heart? Its so hard to tell which one you're thinking with Hermione Granger."

_So he knew..._

_Fine...If he knew there was no use in hiding it...Its not like he'd brag about it..._

Hermione smiled seductively, "I'd rather have miserably loving moments with you...Than some happy ending with someone I don't love..."

She started to push him back in his room, shutting the door quickly without turning around. She was saying nothing and yet implying everything.

Draco smirked. She wasn't as innocent as Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors' believed. Draco leaned into his bed and pulled her down with him.

"Just remember you said that..." He warned sharply as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

And everything seemed to go white. Like a hot warm white light that just made you feel so....

His lips were there...And his tongue was worshipping her mouth, and tasting her...And why hadn't she realized it until now, how much she constantly awaited his touch. He ran his tongue down her neck.

_He's always been a tease..._

Hermione moaned, and threw her hips up to grind against his.

_She didn't want him to tease..._

His hands moved over her chest, grasping her breasts, running down her sweater vest to the rim of it. He grabbed the fabric, tightly enclosed in his hands, he then pulled it over her head.

_Thank god...Clothing was finally coming off!_

His hands wandered to her shirt and now he would delicately unbutton it and slip her shirt over her shoulders and...

_Instead he ripped it off..._

_Such a Draco Malfoy trait..._

His fingers entangled themselves at her skirt...It was torn off and discarded to the floor immediately thereafter.

Hermione ran her fingers to his shirt and began to tug, and he didn't object. The shirt was pulled up over his head and thrown to the floor. Her fingers stumbled to his pants nervously...Or perhaps it was anticipation.

She pulled the zipper down. Slipped the pants and boxers(of which were green)off and was graced with a sight any girl in Hogwarts wanted to see.

He stayed with his animal instinct and finished her off by tearing her bra and panties off.

Draco leaned down and placed his lips over her light powdered skin. Her finger nails draped down his back, leaving red pathways to his buttocks. And he slid inside of her. Consuming her. He covered her. And she sheathed him. And their bodies moved in silent rhythms as gasps and moans were echoed in the dark bedroom. The occasional screams escaping the tortured persons lips in a tone of sweet pleasure.

_Hot skin..._

Their skin melded together. Skin on skin. Sweat dripping from their bodies and unifying._ They weren't pureblood and mudblood...They weren't a Slytherin and Gryffindor...They weren't Malfoy and Granger...They were happy..._

_Harsh breathing..._

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, driving him deeper into her. The madness and ecstasy of it all taking over them both. He quickened his pace.

_Loud screams and exasperated moans..._

And there was that hot white light again. Devouring them both. And it was gone...leaving them both gasping for air as their lungs took in all that they could. And there, in that morbid room, in that beautiful moment, Hermione felt happy.

_Entangled limbs..._

Draco removed himself from her and fell beside her, into his comfortable bed. He blinked, fighting the sleep that called to him. He pulled her close to him and yanked the blankets over them. He then slowly placed his head on her shoulder, finding comfort there.

_"I love you Hermione."_ He breathed.

And there it was...Her happy ending. The only happy ending she wanted. And then the darkness engulfed her. And sleep took over. And tomorrow her happy ending would be gone, by denies from a stubborn young man who would always deny the truth, and never give the honesty a try. Yes, Draco Malfoy would deny her...

* * *

She glanced at herself in the full length mirror. Her white, elegant dress shimmering around her. The dress had short-sleeves that were a different material than the rest of the dress, it was more of a foggy white and the sleeves just fell on her shoulders. The rest of the dress, from her chest down was placed under an enchantment spell to make it shine and shimmer like tiny little stars in a distant sky. And it looked wonderful and fitting on her. Her eyes danced with happiness and approval as she eyed herself up and down. Her honey-brown curly locks of hair were thrown up wildly and yet beautifully, into an up-do; the longer hairs tickling her neck. She twirled letting her dress swish like a bell. Her eyes were bright and beautiful today. Not dull and full of tears like they had been back then... 

A small and quiet knock on the door broke her thoughts. She jumped a little, feeling guilty for letting her mind return to the past...

"Come in..." She hummed. She felt giddy and nervous all at the same time.

The door slowly opened and her mother stood before her in a light-blue summer dress. "They're about to start." She said calmly, but by the time her eyes reached her beautiful-grown up daughter, she was nearly choking back tears.

"Okay." Hermione glowed, reaching to the table to grab her bouquet of red and yellow roses.

Her mom smiled, "You look so beautiful."

Hermione blushed a light pink, "Thank you. I hope Harry thinks so..."

Mrs. Granger then waved the thought off. "Of course he will."

Hermione smiled with happiness once more. She sighed quickly, trying to get rid of her apprehension. "I'm ready." She seemed to announce.

Her mother only nodded and then paused, pulling out a small cream colored envelope with the name Hermione written on it in beautiful penmanship in black ink. "This just came for you. It was delivered by an eagle owl, I believe is what Mrs. Weasley called it."

Hermione paused before reaching for the envelope.

"Its probably from one of your old school mates, writing to tell you they're sorry they couldn't make it." Her mum fussed.

Hermione gaped at the small paper with her name on it.

_It couldn't be..._

She slowly tore it open and pulled out the letter. Hermione's brown eyes lingered over the words written on the parchment.

_It was an old school mate alright..._

_Enemy was more like it..._

_Boyfriend...?_

_No..._

_Lover...?_

_Hell no...!_

_Mistake...?_

_No..._

"Mum," Hermione whispered, "Could you please give me a second?"

Her mother nodded, "Sure honey. Just don't keep that man waiting forever." With that her mom walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

She stared at the words that seemed to be written so delicately...What exactly was he expecting from her? A reply? A thank you? A go to hell? She could give him that last one real easily...

_But she wouldn't and she knew that._

She was starting to doubt everything. The last five years, the last seventeen. Her love...This wedding...

_No..._

_She couldn't..._

_She wouldn't..._

_She shouldn't..._

_She would just be getting her hopes up..._

_She still loved him._

_She didn't love Harry like she loved him._

_She felt ashamed._

_Could she go through with a loveless marriage?_

Though it wasn't like Harry didn't love her. He would take care of her. Give her the house, the kids, the happy ending...Everything_ he_ couldn't give her...

_But if that's what a happy ending was...A loveless arrangement...Then she wanted him..._

She stood suddenly, realizing her revelation. Quickly she grabbed a pen and scratched down sad words on the backside of the parchment.

_She wouldn't go through with this..._

And she bolted out the back door, running down the streets in her wedding dress, drawing the attention of everyone on the streets.

The letter she got helped her realize everything...

_Hermione,_

_I hope you get your happy ending..._

_-Draco Malfoy_

And she hoped her words would help Harry realize they weren't meant to be. That that's what a true happy ending meant...Some misery, some pain, but moments of love that were worth it all...

* * *

Author: Ah, what a beautiful one-shot..._One-shot..._The sex scene was meant to be "light", I wanted to hint to it being more...Well, this was fun and took forever...Now I finally have a Draco and Hermione fic, but not my last(right Amanda?)!!! 


End file.
